


Synergy

by Renai_chan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: (like incest but with yourself), Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Time Travel, selfcest, tiny bit of tentacle porn just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve travels to the past to prevent Tony's death. Because of having changed the future, though, his own future no longer exists and he remains, not unwillingly, in the new future forever. The only problem is that he wants Tony for himself and has to deal with his past self who, obviously, has those same feelings. </p>
<p>Two is always better than one, and that includes two Captain Americas. But with only one Tony Stark between them, they'll just have to make do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LePeru (Nizah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/gifts).



> Based off of this kink meme prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/10266.html?thread=21546010#t21546010
> 
> Important note: THIS ISN'T a dead-character fic request: there's a big fix-it along the way. 
> 
> Baddy of the week tortures horribly and mutilates Tony, then leaves him dying there. All this happens before Steve's very eyes, as he was all in the while held tied up a few steps away. Tony dies but wait, it's not what you think, keep reading because as I said it's no death-fic request. 
> 
> A few months later, the world starts to go to hell because of a coup to the Government from the same baddy. Avengers try to fight back, but baddy is a slimy, hard guy to find and catch. Steve isn't still come to terms with Tony's death when he receive a postal package holding a flash drive with a record of the event taking to Tony's death. This spurs Steve to ask a godly intervention, and he gets some Asgardians friends to help. They grant him one wish, which Steve seizes and uses to undo the events taking Tony to be tortured then dying, then the world falling apart. 
> 
> Steve goes back to that infamous day, seizes the baddy once and for all and sets Tony... and other-Steve (!) free. Yep, from now on it's, and will be, two Steves. (When Steve asked for him being brought back in the past, he didn't stop to think clearly enough, too much hurry, hurt...)
> 
> Problems aren't done yet: it's not enough that we have two Steve/Captain America in this new-forged timeline. Steve (the one from some months in the future) starts to actively pursue romantically Tony, and Tony looks rather interested. The other Steve become pretty jealous and, well. Disaster averted just when Steve and Steve make a deal: it's for Tony getting together with both them or else none of them have him. So, it's up to Tony in the end, and he's not happy for being left out from this "agreement" of theirs. Eventually he decides to take them both. 
> 
> \----> Bonus: smut? :D
> 
> You can change/erase/simplify anything you dislike from this plot. I just ask for happy ending with Tony/Steve as main request from this too long prompt.

Steve sees him, sees him strung up by his arms and legs spread wide, sees his flesh bulging between the tight, tight grip of those appendages holding him, sees one more tentacle-like appendage of Amphitretus—the marine biologist who had an unfortunate accident (because wasn’t that how all villains got their powers?) that merged his DNA with that of the octopus he was studying—wrap around his neck and another wrap around his chest, avoiding the arc reactor and squeezing, squeezing, squeezing.

 

He sees Tony gasp and struggle and struggle, to no avail. He sees Amphitretus smirk and caress the arc reactor as though a lover before slipping his fingers into the catches that would release it. He sees Tony try to protest, but all that comes out is a labored gasp because another of the bastard’s tentacles slips between his legs, caressing his flaccid, naked erection as it went, and slides itself in him, slowed only by the suckers that leaves perfectly round hickeys on Tony’s thighs. He sees the bastard press a kiss to Tony’s throat as he pulls the reactor from its cradle, slowly but with no hesitation.

 

He sees all this and tries valiantly to stop it, hindered by the bonds that kept him kneeling on the floor. He yells invectives at the bastard. He begs him to let Tony go and take him instead. He swears to kill him and he _means_ it. And then Tony is gasping and jerking, telling, telling and terrifying signs that he’s succumbing to the loss of the arc reactor, and Steve screams.

 

And then Steve sees himself grabbing Amphitretus by the neck and snapping it easily, quickly and without hesitation, and he sees himself take the arc reactor and plug it back in. He sees himself cradling and caressing Tony and murmuring and coaxing him and sees himself hug Tony when he jerks back to life and sees himself burying his face into Tony’s chest in relief.

 

He sees all this and cannot understand why it’s so because he’s still struggling to free himself from the unbreakable bonds that hold him.

 

“Steve,” is Tony’s hoarse gasp. He lifts his hand and strokes the other Steve’s cheek, displaying his arms decorated with hickeys and bruises. The other Steve chokes out a half-laugh, half-sob and presses his forehead to Tony’s, his tears falling rapidly on Tony’s cheeks. “Steve, why are you crying?” Tony asks, and the other Steve just gasps some more of those laugh-sobs before they finally devolve into just sobs, and he’s crying into Tony’s neck.

 

“I lost you,” he sobs. “I lost you.” And Tony looks confused while he pets Steve’s hair.

 

“It was a close call, Cap. Not one I’d like to repeat, but I’m here. You haven’t lost me,” he explains tenderly. Steve just shakes his head and lifts it back up to look at Tony, stroking his face and neck and hair as though he couldn’t get enough of him, couldn’t believe he existed.

 

And then he’s kissing Tony.

 

“Let go of him!!!” Steve suddenly screams from where he’s still tied up. His confusion is overcome by rage, and he resumes his struggling anew. Tony pulls back suddenly, as though burned, his eyes flickering rapidly between the Steve that held him and the Steve on the other side of the room. The Steve that held him looks annoyed and sympathetic and apologetic all at the same time as he glances at the bound Steve. “Let him go,” Steve repeats firmly and, surprisingly enough, the other Steve does just that, gently setting Tony down on the floor before moving to help him out of his bonds. Steve, free now, slams the other Steve up against the nearest wall. “Who are you?” he spits.

 

“Later. Get Tony to medical first. Please. I’ll answer all of your questions,” the other Steve promises. Steve presses his forearm harder against the neck before him before letting him go and walking toward Tony. He refuses to take his eyes off the other Steve as he picks his teammate up.

 

“Walk. And don’t try anything,” he warns the other Steve. Tony was still looking between them, mightily confused and just a little bit alarmed. Steve can’t say he didn’t share the sentiment.

 

……………

 

“I came…” starts Steve, the imposter, then pauses. “I—I don’t really know how to explain this without sounding stupid. I came from the future, a few months ahead of today.” Around him, the entire Avengers team, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill surround him, looming ominously. His eyes flicker to Tony. Often. The other looms less ominously and more curiously than his teammates, but Steve is only happy to see him safe and sound, albeit a little banged up. He tries not to feel jealous of the way his past self partially shields Tony from him.

 

“The future?” It bothers Steve that Tony’s voice is still hoarse hours after.

 

“Several months, yes. We were… unsuccessful in containing Amphitretus then, so I asked for the assistance of Odin to send me back here and contain him.” Thor perks up at the sound of his father’s name.

 

“And the Allfather granted it?” he sounds dubious. Steve pauses, then nods.

 

“You helped me persuade him.” Thor still looks concerned, but lets it drop anyway.

 

“And are we fucking in this future?” Tony asks. Sharp glares from every occupant of the room, save the future Steve, descend upon him, and he shrugs good humoredly. “What? It’s a legitimate question given the whole, you know, kiss of life thing.” He waves his hand vaguely, and everyone turns to the past Steve for an explanation. He looks flustered and gives the same vague gesture as Tony before turning to the future Steve. When their eyes meet, he suddenly freezes, and the future Steve can imagine what he sees when looking at his future self. He clenches his fists around the chair’s armrests and flickers a look at Tony. The past Steve follows his gaze and pales. Future Steve slowly shakes his head at Tony’s question. He wants to stand and pull Tony into his arms and hold on forever, but he doesn’t.

 

“You died.”

 

Past Steve jerks, as though stabbed, but no other sound nor movement passes the others.

 

“You said you lost me,” Tony murmurs, clarity coloring his words. Future Steve nods.

 

“To Amphitretus, in that room,” he answers. “I was sitting where he was.” He nods to past Steve. “Tied down like he was. I—” He swallows. “I watched… He took the arc reactor out and smashed it, and I knew then that even if I could get to you in time, the arc reactor wouldn’t work anymore.” He bows his head as his voice cracks. “But it wasn’t enough that he made me watch you die. No. He took you. In the worst possible way. He took you in front of me, and I couldn’t stop him. He finished to your cardiac arrest and then tossed you in front of me, like a rag doll, inches away where I couldn’t touch… So I watched.” He crumples into himself at that, his hands coming up to cover his face as he desperately tries to quell his silent sobs.

 

There’s only silence in the room, and Steve is glad for it. He’s relived the memory every day since then, but this will be the last time, he swears, because he has Tony back, and he’ll be damned before he’ll let anything like that happen again.

 

A gentle hand lands on his shoulder, and he looks up to see Tony watching him, sympathetic and understanding, and he can’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him onto his lap and into a hug. Behind him, he hears Nick whispering to Phil, “I want Xavier here to validate his story.” He ignores him, he ignores them all, except for the man in his lap who’s petting his hair softly and murmuring words of comfort and reassurance. It’s beautiful—he’s beautiful, so Steve gives into his desire and kisses him. Tony freezes, but Steve perseveres, coaxing him into a kiss with what little experience he had, but with all of his desire and emotion until Tony was kissing him back, and it’s beautiful.

 

Someone coughs lightly, and Tony pulls away, blushing brilliantly. Steve ignores Clint, who interrupted them, and tries to draw Tony back with the arms he had wrapped around his waist.

 

“I think,” the other Steve suddenly says. “That we should start heading home.” Future Steve sighs, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder, and gives up on kissing the other man again. Tony lifts himself out of the embrace and rights his clothes, though future Steve refuses to let him too far out of his reach.

 

“Right. Yes,” he says unnecessarily.

 

“I’ll be here,” future Steve says, resigned, as he stands because of course SHIELD would prefer unknowns to remain in custody until such time that their threat, or lack of it, is confirmed. He’ll have to see Xavier at the very least and won’t that be a fun time, having a telepath poking around his brain. In the grand scheme of things, though, it was a very, very small price to pay to see Tony alive and well.

 

“Uhh… no. I don’t think so,” Tony declares. “You are coming home with us because, from the future or not, you’re an Avenger, not a SHIELD lackey and especially not a SHIELD prisoner.”

 

“Tony,” both Steves say at the same time. The glance at each other, and future Steve is amused to see a flicker of annoyance and jealousy in his past self’s eyes.

 

“I’ll get things sorted out here and then you can take me home at the earliest convenience, okay?” he asks. Tony frowns, so he draws him into his arms again and whispers so that only Tony can hear, “I can’t begin to explain how hard it’s going to be to watch you walk out that door without me, but you’ll do it and I’ll watch you do it because we’re going to see each other soon, and I’m not letting anything as ridiculous as SHIELD protocol stop me from being with you.” Tony blushes again, and Steve finds it ridiculously adorable. Why he never thought to let Tony know how he felt before it was too late, Steve didn’t know, but he wasn’t making that same mistake twice, and by the way Tony took to him, he could only assume with great confidence that he felt the same way.

 

……………

 

Steve finds himself out of the tower a lot ever since the future Steve—or Steven as everyone had been taken to calling him to minimize confusion between the two— had been sent to live in the tower after clearing himself with SHIELD, and when he isn’t out of the tower, he’s in his bedroom more than usual or just generally avoiding Tony.

 

It isn’t as if he doesn’t want to be with or near Tony because he really, really does, and it pisses him off that he was beaten to the punch by himself. He wants to snark at Steven and tell him to go back to his own Tony and leave his Tony alone while he works up the nerve to tell him how he feels, though he knows Tony knows anyway thanks to Steven. Only, he suddenly feels unbearably guilty at the thought because Steven doesn’t _have_ a Tony anymore and that he, too, wouldn’t have had a Tony if his future self hadn’t saved him. He can only cringe when he thinks about what could have happened if Steven hadn’t come.

 

Besides, it isn’t as if there’s anywhere Steven can go anymore. According to Thor, Steven’s future no longer exists after he had changed the past, effectively trapping him in this time—or dimension rather. Thor says Steven will live out the rest of his life in this version of the future, side by side with his past self.

 

Nick immediately recruits Steven into the Avengers because of course two super soldiers are better than one. Thankfully, Steven concedes his Captain America mantle to Steve and instead takes up a new superhero identity, Nomad. They all agree that it’s best if Steven keeps his true identity secret from the general populace. The rest of the Avengers take to him like they take to Steve, which is expected even if Steve doesn’t know how to feel about that.

 

There isn’t even a time inconsistency to differentiate Steven from Steve; Steven, though from the future, does not have the wisdom and experience attributed to older people. They’re both of the same age, from the same time, have the same experiences, same habits, same activities. It had been disorienting the first few times Steve had run into the man while they both went through their identical daily routines. But none of that is what Steve doesn’t like, what makes him stay away and avoid Tony. He can live with all of that; he can think of it as having an exceptionally identical long-lost twin brother.

 

It’s when he catches Tony standing on his tiptoes to press a small kiss to Steven’s cheek in exchange for a mug of coffee, it’s when he sees them curled around each other while they watch television, it’s when he passes Steven as his future self goes down to the workshop to bring Tony lunch, it’s the way Tony looks at him and the way he takes Tony on dates, it’s the way Tony wraps his arms around Steven’s neck and parts his lips and moans into his mouth when Steve kisses him long and deep that makes Steve simmer with rage.

 

“Cap?” he hears a soft feminine voice call from his doorway.

 

“Hey, Nat,” he answers without looking up from the sketch he was making: Tony wrapped in a possessive embrace, whether of Steve or Steven, he doesn’t know. At that thought, he slashes his pencil hard across the sketch before squeezing it too tightly and snapping it in half. Natasha’s hand lands on his fist and she gently pries it open to extract the pencil pieces. Steve simply stares at the drawing.

 

“You could always tell him, you know,” she says. Steve makes a soft, pained noise, and Natasha sighs. “I suppose it’s pointless to tell you this now, but he’s always wanted you. He wanted you and waited for you to tell him you want him back because even if he’s Tony Stark and could have the world on its knees for him, he’s still an insecure little boy deep down when faced with the man he’s wanted most of his life.”

 

“I did tell him, remember? Or show him, anyway,” Steve scoffs lightly. “You were there, you saw. And he got what he wanted after all.” Natasha rubs his knuckles.

 

“He knows Steve and Steven are two different people, even if they’re one and the same. He wants…” she pauses and thinks. “He wants you, either of you, both of you.” Then she laughs. It was musical and genuine. “Such a spoiled brat, can never settle for just one.” There is a minute of silence. “He’s still waiting for you to tell him, you know? He’ll choose you,” she says, confident, though Steve knows she shouldn’t be. “He’ll always choose you because you’re his Steve and he’s your Tony, and Steven is just icing on the already incredibly delicious cake.” Natasha stands and kisses him on the cheek. “Talk to him?” Steve grabs another pencil and nods non-committally.

 

……………

 

“You should listen to Natasha when she says something.”

 

Steve ignores him.

 

“She’s rarely speaks and only does when she knows she’s right.”

 

“I know what Natasha does, thank you,” Steve spits back, looking up from the sketchpad to glare at his future self. Steven’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes, but he walks over and watches Steve draw. It irks him, but he says nothing.

 

“I like watching him in the workshop, when he has that ridiculous black tank on that he cut a hole out of to show off his damn arc reactor.” Steven chuckles. “Or he says that’s why he did it, but you and I both know he uses the damn thing as a portable battery pack for when he can’t be bothered to get one.” Steve discards his drawing and begins a new one. “But he looks amazing, too, in his business suits or his tuxedos. It’s amazing to watch him propose projects and win over board members and stockholders and investors when he does choose to go to work.” Steve discards the rough sketch. “But I think he’s at his best when we’re all sitting around the kitchen and he’s just gotten his first cup of coffee for the day and is barely coherent enough to retort to Clint’s barbs. Instead, he clutches that damn mug like a lifeline and moans after his first sip—”

 

“ _Why_ are you telling me all this?” Steve bites out, tossing his sketchpad aside. “Why don’t you just go and do him if you feel so strongly about it instead of professing your love for him to me and rubbing it in my face?!”

 

“Because,” Steven crosses his arms over his chest. “You refuse to take Natasha’s very solid advice. Because you’re sitting here in your room, moping about and generally reverting back to the way you were one year ago instead of telling him how you feel and giving the both of you what you want.”

 

“He has you! He has what he wants!” Steve yells, standing up sharply.

 

“I’m a Steve he wants, but not _the_ Steve he wants. You’re his Steve, and though there isn’t an ounce of difference between the two of us and, rationally, it shouldn’t make any difference to him whatsoever, love isn’t rational and, most times, he damn sure as well isn’t.”

 

“You had him first; I am not going to steal him from you. I’m not that kind of person. So unless you’re planning on going away—permanently, I think—I don’t plan to be that person.”

 

“And I don’t know that? Look, Steve, the one thing I decided after…” He stops and swallows. “During all those months is that, if I ever found him—or a version of him—I wasn’t going to lose him, and I wasn’t going to deny myself of him. No matter what. Any piece of him, however small it may be, is better than nothing at all.”

 

“The piece I chose was to be his friend.”

 

“And forever think ‘What if?’?”

 

“Why are you selling me your boyfriend? You said yourself that you aren’t going to lose him again. Surely, you wouldn’t want to let him go after all that?” Steven is silent and thoughtful. And then he looks away and blushes.

 

“I don’t want to let him go, and yet it wouldn’t be right for me to take what’s yours,” he answers. The blush is curious on him, the first time Steve sees him anything other than sure of himself. “I thought we could… umm… share.” Steve’s eyebrows shoot up in not a small amount of surprise and gapes at his future self.

 

“ _Share_?” Steven coughs.

 

“Err…” Steve thinks about it, and thinks about it and thinks and then blushes just as brightly as his counterpart.

 

“Yeah. ‘Err…’”

 

……………

 

“Mmmm…” Tony moans as a pair of lips rush around the back of his neck. He’s slumped over a workbench, his face buried in his arms as he catches a few minutes of sleep between projects—or not anymore apparently.

 

“Hey,” comes Steven’s voice, husky with want, and isn’t that just awesome: all Tony’s childhood fantasies coming true. He lifts his head up and tips it back to ask for a kiss which Steven grants easily. It’s soft and sweet, but with an undertone of heat in it. Tony moans into his mouth. “So,” Steven murmurs when they pull apart.

 

“So,” Tony mimics.

 

“I… uh… have a surprise for you.” One of Tony’s eyebrows lift. Steven steps aside to give Tony a better view of his workshop which contains another version of Steven looking uncomfortable and… strange.

 

“Hey, Cap,” Tony greets easily. “Anything I can do for you?” Steve looks to Steven and they have this silent communication thing before Steve moves closer and sits on the bench beside Tony. Steven steps away.

 

“I… uh… yeah. There is something.” Tony looks back and forth between the pair of them because there’s something going on and he’s trying to figure out what. Steve rubs the back of his neck. “You see… uh… I… uh…” Tony sees a blush creeping up from his neck. He confused and startled all at once because he suddenly has the vaguest idea of what this is about. “I… Tony, I know you have this whole thing going on with him, but he and I… uh… talked and I wanted you to know that it’s perfectly okay if you don’t, but I really, really want you to know that—and you can say no anytime—but I uh… like—”

 

“Oh my god,” Tony gapes. “Oh god. Oh… Jesus Christ!” Steve blushes.

 

“Tony, please—”

 

“Jesus,” Tony continues, awed. “Jesus, you—you are… Are you _propositioning_ me, Rogers?” Steve clenches his jaw shut and nods once. Tony’s eyes widen and he looks between the pair of the again. “You kinky son of a bitch,” he accused. “Both of you. You just—Christ, are you… are you trying to _kill_ me?” he jokes and then suddenly the light atmosphere is gone as both Steves freeze. “Okay, no,” Tony backtracks. “Bad joke, sorry.” Steven slides behind Tony and wraps his arms around his waist, burying his face in the back of Tony’s neck. “Very bad joke, I’m sorry, babe,” he murmurs, carding his hands through Steven’s hair. “Come here.” They share a kiss that was sweet and reassuring, and Steve feels like an intruder. Then Tony reaches out just as he’s breaking their kiss and strokes Steve’s jaw. “Come here,” he repeats, and Steve goes.

 

His lips are just how Steve envisioned them: soft, warm, slightly chapped and tasting of coffee. He seeks more because they’re also pliant and accommodating and don’t mind that Steve’s sucking and biting on them. Tony tangles the fingers of both his hands in Steve’s hair and drags him closer, arranging himself on Steve’s lap and kissing him properly, and it’s more perfect than anything Steve has ever dreamt of.

 

Behind Tony, Steven presses his lips to his neck, kissing his nape briefly before helping Tony out of the black tank he was so very fond of. Its removal breaks Tony and Steve’s kiss briefly, but they quickly press their lips back against each other’s. Steven reaches around and caresses Tony’s neck and chest before quickly giving one of his nipples a pinch. Tony yelps and jerks against Steve, extracting a groan out of the other.

 

“Fuck,” Tony breathes against Steve’s lips. “Are you sure?” Steve looks flushed.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” he admits.

 

“This?” Tony asks with a laugh. Steve joins him.

 

“I don’t think I could have ever thought of this.”

 

“Well you could have, obviously,” Tony scoffs, gesturing to Steven who’s steadily sucking bruises into his skin. His nipple is pinched again in retaliation, and he gasps then moans. Steven crowds him into Steve, sandwiching the genius in the between the pair of them. “Shit. Shitshitshitshit…” Tony groans as each Steve takes either side of his neck to slather with kisses. Each of his hands tangle in their hair as he rocks into Steve who pulls away to take a good look at the arc reactor, caress it reverently, and give a good lick onto the glass casing. The sight was good enough to send Tony into a litany of curses and praises. And then Steven cards his hand through Steve’s hair to tug him up so that they were eye-to-eye.

 

“I’m going to fuck him, Steve. You’re welcome to stay and watch or you’re welcome to leave, but I’d really much prefer if you join in,” he says, and Steve’s eyes widen.

 

“Just so you know,” Tony drawls. “I cannot begin to express how turned on I am right now.” Steven shushes him, which he ignores. “In fact, the only thing that can possibly make this any better is if I can watch you two do each other.” Steve becomes incredibly aware of the hand still in his hair, and then Steven grins at him and tilts his head in question, and he smiles back just before Steven tugs him forward.

 

Granted that his life since waking up from the ice has become a hodge podge of weirdness—battling fluffy pink slugs, negotiating with frost giants, having mixers with the X-men and various other supergroups, and dealing with Reed Richards—kissing himself shouldn’t be the strangest thing he’s done. However, it’s curious anyway. His lips are softer than Tony’s and not chapped at all; there isn’t any particular flavor to his mouth, but it’s familiar to Steve all the same. He parts his lips, and Steven’s tongue slips inside, and it’s strange, but not unpleasant, all over again.

 

“If you’re quite done, then I want you to know if I do not come in the next ten minutes, I may just spontaneously combust,” Tony says. Steve chuckles a little into Steven’s mouth, and they pull apart. “Either of you are welcome to jerk me off, but I’m just as happy to do it myself. I’m pretty sure I have wanking fodder for the next three years at least.” Both Steves ignore him.

 

“Bedroom?” Steve asks hopefully.

 

“Bedroom,” Steven confirms with a grin.

 

……………

 

The trip up is easy, but not uneventful. They manage to encounter Clint and Natasha exiting the kitchen, the latter of whom figures them out in about ten seconds and the former in about a minute after that.

 

“My god, Stark, you kinky-ass fucker,” he gapes. Tony winks at him and gives a little finger wave.

 

“Jealous, Barton?” he shoots back.

 

“Fucking hell yeah!” comes Clint’s yell, but the trio has already turned the corner to Tony’s bedroom, so Tony doesn’t respond anymore.

 

It’s Steven who lets them in, Tony first, then Steve, then himself, and locks the door behind him. There’s a minute spent on a three-way stare down until Tony declares, “I’m going to get fucked by two Captain Americas. This? This is beyond my wildest fantasies, and I refuse to make this weird now. Come here.” He waves both of them over, and they comply easily, sandwiching him yet again between the two of them, and fuck him if that isn’t hot. “You better be recording this JARVIS,” he mutters before they grind up against him and kill all his brain cells. There were a _lot_ of brain cells.

 

“Cancel that, JARVIS,” he vaguely hears Steve say but can’t override the command because Steven shushes Tony with a kiss. The older twin, pressed up against Tony’s front, wraps his arms around his waist but settles his hands on Steve’s hips, while Steve’s hands are on Tony’s. The genius could feel both of them, huge and hard, pressed up against him and excitement simmers under his skin.

 

“Is it too early to ask if you’d consider fucking me at the same time?” Tony asks and gets groans from both of them.

 

“Geez, Tony, you can’t _say_ things like that,” Steven complains, but his body says differently because he’s grinding harder against Tony’s own clothed cock. Steve, behind him, is faring no better, and between them, Tony just hopes he doesn’t get squashed.

 

“But you’ll think about it?” he asks hopefully. Steve growls— _growls!—_ in his ear and he may have just died and gone to heaven. “Please?” he adds for good measure and then he is suddenly and quite violently stripped of his clothing, which hey! But Steven’s tugging his own shirt off, and Tony forgot about his protests in the face of that glorious, glorious expanse of muscle, which he promptly worships with his mouth and hands. He registers Steve shuffling around behind him but still starts when he feels Steve’s naked chest press up against his back. He turns himself around so that Steve is at his front and tugs on the belt loops of his jeans. “Hey, soldier,” he murmurs with a small smile.

 

“Hey yourself,” Steve answers and then kisses him, soft and sweet until Tony opens his mouth and Steve’s tongue finds its way in and then it becomes sloppy and needy and so damn hot. But just as Tony is lost in Steve’s mouth, he feels a pair of fingers caress his hole and moans. Loudly. Steve pulls away to look over Tony’s shoulder to a Steven who is smiling and pushing his lubed fingers into Tony.

 

Tony places both of his hands on Steve’s shoulders and sticks his ass out just a little bit more as Steven presses further into him, slowly but without stopping. He tilts his head to silently ask Steve for another kiss which is granted easily.

 

“Help me?” Steven says and Steve’s fingers find the rim of Tony’s ass without having pulled from the kiss. The thought is unexpectedly hot, and Tony moans even before Steve pushes one finger in to join the two of Steven’s.

 

“Who—who’ll go first?” Steve asks and Tony groans against the flesh his teeth were wrapped around.

 

“You should,” Steven answers easily as if he isn’t driving Tony insane with the slow push of his fingers. “You haven’t had him yet and he’s so, so _tight_.” Steven punctuates that by shoving his fingers in particularly deeply and Tony _wails_.

 

“Fuck! Yeah, Steve,” he whimpers as Steven twists his fingers around. “Stop. Stop, I’m ready.” Steve looks to Steven for confirmation. “Please. Any more, and I won’t be as tight as you’d want me to be.” Tony’s hands caress Steve’s chest as he pulls away from the fingers in him. He walks backwards to the bed, his eyes glued to both Steves, and splays himself out, knees bent and legs spread, giving them a clear view of his prepped hole. “Come here,” he murmurs, but unlike the last few times he’s said it, this time he’s pleading. He watches as Steve walks forward and kneels in front of the bed. Steven follows him closely, but seats himself beside Tony’s head. He strokes Tony’s cheek and lifts him up so that he can sit against his chest, watching as Steve reaches out to hold onto the base of his cock.

 

“Steve. Steve…” he whimpers because he knows what his lover is going to do. Steve ignores him and gives the head of his cock a lick resulting in another wail. Spurred on by the sound, he takes the head into his mouth and sucks on it softly before taking the rest in, and Tony has to shut his eyes because if he has to watch Steve suck him off, if he has to see those pink lips stretch around his girth, he’s going to come way too early. Steven gives him respite by swallowing his moans, and Tony kisses him gratefully. One of his hands card through Steve’s hair, following the bobs of his head. He doesn’t come yet because Steve pulls off too soon, but then he’s shucking his jeans and everything’s all right again. Steve climbs onto his hands and knees over him.

 

“I’d… How do you want this?” he asks both of them. Steven shrugs.

 

“Your call,” is his answer. “But I’d like him to suck me while you fuck him if that’s alright?” Steve looks thoughtful and then says:

 

“On your hands and knees then, Tone.” Tony shuts his eyes and breathes in deeply for a moment because _fuck_. He knew this was a possibility, but when confronting it face to face, just the notion that he was going to get spit-roasted by two gorgeous blondes—both of whom are Captain America, by the way—in the near future is enough to get him off without having to even touch himself. When he opens his eyes, two set of worried blue eyes are on him.

 

“Is that okay?” It’s Steven who asks. Tony tries not to choke.

 

“Okay? _Okay_?!” he asks. “God. This is my every fantasy come true and _then_ some. This is fan-fucking-tastic!” He pulls out of Steven’s embrace and gets on his hands and knees, waving a hand at them impatiently. Steven’s smile is brilliant, as is Steve’s when he looks over his shoulder. And then Steven’s cock is nudging at his lips and Steve’s is hovering at his ass and Tony moans. He parts his lips and takes Steven into him just as Steve slowly, slowly pushes into his hole.

 

It’s incredible; it’s beyond definition.

 

Steven grasps at his hair and uses that for leverage as he slides his cock in and out of Tony’s mouth. He restricts himself to pushing half of his length in and out each time to keep from choking Tony, but the billionaire would have none of it. He meets Steven as he pushes in and does, predictably, choke on the length that nudges against the back of his throat, but Steven doesn’t stop him. He allows Tony to take his fill, to gag and swallow around him before pushing in once more, guiding Tony down, down, down until his lips rest against the curls at the base and Tony has to arch his neck to accommodate the length. Steven holds him there by his jaw, his thumbs stroking Tony’s stretched lips, while Steve has his way with Tony’s ass.

 

He was slow at first, gentle and careful, well aware that he was well above average in size. But then Tony started sucking Steven off earnestly and he couldn’t deny that the sounds Tony made were beautiful and lust-inducing. His hips seem to move of their own accord, thrusting and pushing and grinding into the willing ass before him. And Steven was right: Tony is so, so tight around his cock. He seems to pull Steve in and refuse to let him go, and Steve shows him he isn’t willing to go by pounding and pounding him.

 

Wetness lands on Steven’s thumbs, and he pulls his eyes away from the sight that was himself fucking Tony and looks down to see tears sliding down the brunet’s cheeks. He quickly pulls Tony off his cock and allows him a gulp of air.

 

“Oh, Tony—,” he starts, but Tony cuts him off with an amazing kiss.

 

“No. No. Fuck. No apologizing,” Tony babbles. “That was good. Amazing. And you’re going to do that again. Now.” He falls back onto his hands and swallows Steven back down. He sucks him like his life depends on it, and Steven was only human. He could no more deny himself fucking Tony’s mouth than he could deny his lungs air. He held Tony by his jaw and his hair and claimed and claimed his mouth.

 

Behind Tony, Steve grasps at his hips hard, possibly too hard, but he can’t just yet bring himself to care that he’s bruising Tony’s hips. He shoves himself over and over into that tight, tight orifice, matching each of Steven’s thrusts.

 

And it’s too good—much, _much_ too good. Tears leak from his eyes, and he feels vaguely embarrassed when they do, but it’s overwhelming and perfect as they take and take and take and possibly leave nothing for Tony. He feels raw and full and _used_ , and it’s so, so perfect that in a few minutes more, he’s wailing around the cock in his mouth and clenching around the one in his ass, and then he’s coming so hard onto his bed.

 

Neither Steven nor Steve pull out; in fact, their thrust grow rougher and deeper and more erratic even as Tony’s barely managing to stay on his hands and knees, held up mostly by the Captains themselves. They fuck into him again and again until finally— _finally—_ they tip over the edge and into their orgasm and fill both ends of Tony with their come.

 

Tony dutifully drinks Steven down then gives into his jelly limbs by slumping down on the bed, heedless of the now-cold come beneath him. It’s a few seconds later when both Steves toss themselves down on either side of him. They give him matching kisses on his shoulder and wrap their arms around him. He shuffles around so that he’s facing the roof, and both blondes snuggle into his neck.

 

“I probably won’t be able to tell you apart on most days, but right now I think you’d be hard pressed to get even my name out of me,” he thinks they need to know. He feels smiles quirk against his neck and can’t help but feel painfully aroused at the identical reactions. God, this is so much better than twins. His cock gives a valiant twitch, but fails to support the lust coursing through him. He pats it fondly like he would to Dummy when he makes a mess.

 

“Stop petting your cock, Tony,” Steve—or Steven—murmurs sleepily.

 

“We should probably clean up,” the other suggests.

 

“Which is which?” Tony tries because he figures he should at least try to remember whose cock he choked on and whose cock split him apart. Both of the bastards just ‘mmmm’ in response though. Tony mentally shrugs then shuts his eyes.

 

“How long do you think it would take for Nick to find out?” he muses a few seconds later.

 

……………

 

“On your left, Nomad,” Steve calls through the communicator. Steven looks to his left and somersaults out of the way just as a dragon-shaped Doombot takes a swipe at him. He takes it out with his fist easily enough because Doombots were hardly ever a match for them. At the very least, they were good entertainment and practice. At least Doom was getting more creative with them, Steve thinks as his shield sails through a snake-shaped one.

 

“Really. If he doesn’t keep making hundreds of half-assed bots every _week_ and focuses on building a few well-made ones every month instead, we could have a fairly decent battle on our hands,” Tony complains.

 

“Don’t give him _ideas_!” Clint exclaims, fake-scandalized, as he takes out three with one exploding arrow.

 

“What? I feel sorry for him. Sue me,” Tony answers. Steve can see him flying overhead, being chased down by the flying Doombots in various bird-like forms.

 

“Gladly,” Natasha puts in.

 

“Chatter!” Steve reminds, echoed by Steven.

 

“Captain, I believe Dr. Banner may need some… assistance?” Thor sounds confused rather than concerned, so Steve takes his time.

 

“Where is he?” he asks, starting to run in the direction he had last seen Hulk bound off to. Sudden laughter from Tony makes his heart seize in his chest—God, but he loves the man. “What?” More laughter.

 

“I think Hulk’s found himself some new pets,” Tony chuckles.

 

“Pets?” Steven asks.

 

“Avengers, we’ve managed to cut the feed of the bots from their controller. They’re little more than pets now; proceed with taking down the rest of them, intact if you can. We may find use for them at the local children’s park and zoo,” Phil says smoothly.

 

“Aww. Why’d you go and do that, Phil? If I had wanted to make this any more boring, I’d have done that ten minutes ago,” Tony whines.

 

“So you decide to allow dangerous mechanized animals of death to run free to do a couple of thousands of dollars’ worth of damage all for kicks?” Phil asks. Tony scoffs.

 

“They were hardly dangerous,” he answers. “Besides, I’ve spent way more than that just to avoid Pepper’s wrath. My kicks are worth more than that.”

 

“Shall I take him out now, sir?” Clint offers.

 

“Shall I remind you who makes your precision instruments, Barton?” Tony shoots back.

 

“Still with the chatter?”

 

“Oh come on, Cap. Mission’s over! This is just clean up,” Tony argues because he can. Steve rolls his eyes and finds his way to Steven a few seconds before Tony touches down in front of them. He lifts the faceplate up and accepts quick kisses from both of them while civilians and paparazzi were still out of sight. “So? My place in five?” he asks suggestively.

 

“We’ve got debrief in ten,” Steven points out and Tony makes a pout. Steve shakes his head fondly and makes an executive decision as team leader.

 

“I’d really like to go home myself, too,” he tells Steven. “Today was pretty much routine. Fury can wait one day for our reports.” Steven’s smile is bright and just a little bit dirty.

 

“So can I finally convince you to DP me when we get back?”

 

“TMI!!!” Clint yells into their ears. “Get off the damn line!” Tony laughs and laughs and laughs.

 

Steve and Steven exchange amused glances while Tony and Clint argue and Natasha and Phil make vague threats to the billionaire’s person that they all knew they wouldn’t carry out. Thor gives them updates about Bruce’s dehulking and asks if they could go for shawarma tonight. Tony offers to buy out the shawarma restaurant and have it installed in the tower instead while Clint complains that he wants Chinese.

 

All in all, it’s rather routinary and comforting the way they bicker and snarl at each other to mask the affection that they all unnecessarily try to hide. Steve though, generally tries to avoid doing just that.

 

Instead, he turns to his future self and gives a small tilt of his head. The other Steve takes his hand and twines their fingers together to pull him closer and place a soft kiss on his lips.

 

It still feels a bit awkward and strange when they do that—to think of one’s self in a romantic manner, after all, is inescapably unusual—but Steve doesn’t deny that he’s happy for Steven having gotten his Tony back, doesn’t deny that he’s thankful Steven saved _his_ Tony and doesn’t deny what a relief it is to have somebody who understands him so completely, even if it irks him at times when they argue and Steven knows him _too_ well.

 

So he tries his best to see Steven as a different person to make it less awkward than it has to be because, despite everything, he loves who he is and, by extension, he loves Steven too. And if between the two of them, they manage to make Tony incredibly happy also, well then that’s just icing on the already incredibly delicious cake.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Synergy ART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881016) by [LePeru (Nizah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru)




End file.
